


Lucky To Have Him

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pailing, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Equius Maryam is waiting in his hive, for his darling matesprit, Eridan Serket. It's that special time when the Imperial Drones are about, collecting pails, and the two have decided to do it together.





	Lucky To Have Him

Equius grinned at the sight of the Cobalt coming into his hive. It was his matesprit, Eridan Serket, and he knew why he was here. It was that special time when the drones would go about, collecting couple’s genetic materials for more wigglers to be born in the brooding caverns. Equius ran up to his lovely Eridan. 

 

“Eridan! I’m so happy to see you...are you alright? Did my contraption work?” 

 

The machinery in question was a sort of metal umbrella, as it was the middle of the day. Equius, being a jadeblood, was up during the day. So, to help his beloved get here without going blind or burning up in the strong Alternian sun, he made the tool. 

 

“Yes...mostly.” Eridan said, nodding his head towards a particularly nasty burn on his shoulder. Equius began to fret.

 

“Oh my goodness! Are you alright? How bad does it hurt? What caused the rip? Were you attacked? Do you need serious medical help???” Equius rambled, quickly and panicked.

 

“Calm down, calm down, I’m fine, it just...ah, stings. A piece of the umbrella came loose and ripped my sweater there, it got a little burnt up when I came in.” Eridan explained, trying his hardest to make the lovely figure in front of him relax. 

 

“Oh I am so sorry, sweetheart, oh my god I feel terrible, let’s get you fixed up right away, I’m so-” Equius began, when Eridan sighed and pushed his lips to the jadeblood’s. 

 

Equius, although surprised by the kiss, gladly welcomed it. He picked up the little blueblood, and carried him over to a chair, setting him down on it. He dashed off, getting some medical supplies, and returned, getting down on his knee to help.

 

“Equius, really, I’m fine.” He said, a little embarrassed at how his matesprit was treating him like a young wiggler. Removing his shirt so Equius could apply a bandage, with some ointment of some kind, he sighed. He supposed he couldn’t help it. Jadebloods  _ are _ more caring and hearty.

 

“There. All better?” The big, burly boy asked.

 

“Yes.” He said, letting himself fall into the lowerblood’s chest. Equius made it so he had his lovely Serket in his lap. Equius was far taller than Eridan, at least by two feet. The jadeblood was quite tall, and big. He began to move his mouth up and down the neck of the blue boy, planting light kisses along the way. 

 

Eridan leaned his head back, the kisses feeling wonderful. He ran his hand through the black, tied up hair of his matesprit, egging him on. 

He did just that. The kisses began to move lower, onto his (unburnt) shoulder, where he gave a slight nibble, sending a thrill up Eridan’s spine. In response, Eridan playfully moved back, grinding up against the noticeable tent in the black shorts beneath him. 

 

“Mhm, harder.” Equius growled, his voice becoming heavy and quiet, yet firm and commanding. Eridan obliged, the two soon falling into a rhythm. 

 

Equius shifted Eridan off, sliding off his shorts, his large bulge finally free. He looked to the Serket, as if to ask for permission, and he got a nod in return. Eridan climbed back onto the chair, his knees on the seat of it, and his hands holding onto the back, presenting himself.

 

Eridan looked back to the big, burly guy behind him. He had a smile and came up from behind.

 

“Have I ever told you how cute you look like that?” He asked, planting another kiss on his neck.

 

“Yes, you have, and I will never get tired of it.” Eridan said. “Now, hurry up. We only have so much time, big guy.” 

 

“Right.”

 

Equius slowly pushed his way in, Eridan gripping the chair tighter. It always felt amazing, and this time was no different. Once Equius was fully in, he began to go in and out, at a slow, comfortable pace. When they first started pailing together, it was difficult and clumsy, and very clear that neither of the two had any experience. And although they wouldn’t call themselves experts, they definitely were much better than they used to be. 

 

As Eridan began to push back when Equius pushed in, his moans and whimpers grew in volume. Thank goodness trolls weren’t active in the day, the Serket thought to himself, or else he would be heard everywhere. Soon, the two were close, and had to stop. Eridan sighed, his mood instantly ruined. Equius went over to a closet, bringing out two separate buckets, and brought them over. The two then finished into them, the metal containers almost full to the brim.

 

Eridan, with a now fixed metal umbrella, went outside and placed the buckets there, and came back inside to rest with his matesprit. Sitting back in Equius’ lap, he soon fell asleep, while Equius smiled. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful matesprit.


End file.
